Inanimate Insanity 2 - Episode 8: Oldie Outrage
This is a fanmade 8th episode of II2. *Marshmallow: Ahhh... I'm so happy Apple's gone. *Paintbrush: I agree. She was so stupid. *Baseball: Okay guys, our team's up for elimination, so we need to prepare. *Microphone: Why? We all know Cheesy's gonna be eliminated. *Cheesy: What!? Why me? *MePhone: Who cares, it's elimination time! *MePad: Welcome to the elimination everyone! *Knife: Just get on with the votes!! *MePhone: Today's prizes are chocolate bars, the first 3 people safe are Soap, Knife and Baseball. *Soap - 84 *Knife - 205 *Baseball - 313 *Soap catches her chocolate bar, Knife misses his, and Baseball's smashes on his face *MePhone: So, the next two safe are..... Suitcase and Balloon!! *Suitcase - 368 *Balloon - 890 *Suitcase's chocolate bar hits Baseball's face, while Balloon catches his *MePhone: Also, surprise! This is a double elimination. So the last person safe is.... ........ Microphone!!! *Microphone catches her chocolate bar *Microphone: Yay! *Nickel and Cheesy are kicked in the rejection portal by MePad *Microphone - 917 *Nickel - 1,249 *Cheesy - 1,526 *Intro rolls *MePhone: Grand Slams, since you guys lost 2 members you get a veteran! *Suitcase spins the wheel and it lands on Taco *Fan: Oh no! *MePhone: So, you guys get Taco. *Toilet: But Mr. Phone, Taco is not here! *MePhone: Oh yeah, spin again. *Microphone spins the wheel and it lands on Bomb *MePhone: So, Bomb, welcome! *Bomb: MUSTARD BUGS!!! *Knife: Yeah, cool, whatever. *MePhone: So, your challenge is in two parts, however, since the Grand Slams have 7, two of you must sit out, and that will be Soap and Balloon. Anyways, you challenge is a relay race. 3, 2, 1, GO!!! *Test Tube and Baseball are running and Test Tube gets ahead *Baseball: Heh, look out for that tree! *Test Tube: Ha, you think a trick will fool me!? *Test Tube runs into a tree *Baseball gives Bomb the baton *A broken Test Tube gives Paintbrush a tablet that turns into a UFO and the baton *Paintbrush gives the baton to Fan and sucks him and his egg up *Bomb gives Knife the baton, and Knife makes the UFO explode *Marshmallow: I got it!! *Marshmallow catches the baton *Microphone catches up to Marshmallow *Marshmallow gives Lightbulb a baton, while Microphone gives one to Suitcase *Lightbulb crosses *Grand Slams (Remaining): NO!!! *MePhone: So, Grand Slams are UFE. See you soon! *MePad: But boss, the episode is so short, it needs to be longer! *MePhone: Oh yeah, I say we do a sudden death challenge! First, Baseball VS. Soap in an obstacle course! *Screen: This part is boring, so it will not be shown. *MePhone: So, Soap is immune! Next, Balloon and Microphone doing a giant 10- piece jigsaw puzzle!1 *Microphone: Hey, I already have 7 pieces together! *Balloon: Done! *MePhone: Well done, so Ballon, you have immunity, now it's Knife VS. Suitcase on a pole, balancing. Go! *Wind starts blowing *Suitcase: Oh no. *Knife: NO!!! *Knife falls *MePhone: Now, you four compete, the one in last is eliminated! *Screen: 10 minutes later... *Baseball crosses the finish line, then Microphone *MePhone: Wow, so Knife, you are eliminated! *Knife: What!? *MePhone: No, JK. That was just to make the episode longer. So, viewers, vote for one of these four- *Suitcase: What? But why just four? *MePhone: Oh, whoops, I meant to say 6, because Bomb is immune. So, viewers, vote for either Knife, Soap, Baseball, Microphone, Balloon or Suitcase to be eliminated. Voting ends October 19th, 2014. *Credits roll * Category:Bluesarethebest Pages Category:Inanimate Insanity II